You're My Sugar Daddy
by She-Lay Lawliet
Summary: "So, I must call you daddy. Right ?" / "Good boy." / Intinya ia butuh seseorang untuk disayang. / "Baby, please stay." / "Daddy, please help me." / GOT7 ft EXO / Yugyeom x everyone / Wu Yifan / Huang Zitao / Xi Luhan / Hope you like it


_Title : You are My Sugar Daddy._

 _Genre : romance, fluff._

 _Cast : GOT7 and EXO dll._

 _Main Cast : Kim Yugyeom._

 _Author : Han April_

 _Rating : M_

 _Length : Chapter_

 _Disclaimer : all of the cast is belong to God, their parents, and themselves. But this fanfiction is_ _ **MINE.**_

 _Warning : BOYS LOVE, a lot of typo, alur kecepetan, EYD ancur,_ **NO FLAME, NO BASHING, AND REMEMBER PLEASE REVIEW IF YOU LIKE IT.**

 _#bagi yang gak suka yaoi atau segala hal yang berhubungan dengan hal itu. Mending gak usah baca dan close tab aja yah.#_

. . . . . . . . . . . . .

Malam ini langit begitu indah. Beribu bintang tersebar dilangit. Meskipun rembulan malu-malu menampakkan cahayanya, tetapi bintang-bintang tetap menyebarkan sinarnya.

Yugyeom terpekur menatapi indahnya langit dari balkon rumahnya. Ia tinggal hanya berdua di mansion besar bersama hyung tirinya. Pasalnya appanya Wang Jackson atau bisa disebut appa tirinya pergi ke Hongkong bersama dengan eomma kandungnya, Wang Youngjae. Mereka pergi sudah hampir dua bulan. Meninggalkan Yugyeom dengan sang kakak tiri.

Yugyeom menoleh begitu pintu penghubung kamar dan balkonnya bergeser. Menampakkan sang hyung yang tersenyum kepadanya.

"Hyung memanggil mu dari tadi." Wang Jaebum, berjalan menghampiri dongsaeng kesayangannya yang tersenyum melihatnya.

"Apa makan malam sudah siap hyung ?"

"Ne. Kajja kita turun." Yugyeom mengulurkan tangannya meminta gendong.

"Yugyeom ah, kau bukan anak kecil lagi." Meskipun Jaebum menggerutu tapi ia masih menyempatkan dirinya untuk jongkok membelakangi Yugyeom.

Yugyeom dengan senyum puas naik ke punggung tegak sang hyung dan mulai mengalungkan tangannya dileher Jaebum.

Akhirnya Jaebum pun menggendong Yugyeom dengan piggy back.

"Hyuuung." Yugyeom menyembunyikan wajahnya diceruk leher Jaebum. Sehingga suaranya agak sedikit teredam.

Tapi Jaebum dapat dengan jelas mendengar rengekan sang adik.

"Hmm." Jaebum terus melangkah menuruni tangga sambil mempererat pegangannya di kaki Yugyeom agar sang adik tidak jatuh dari punggungnya.

"I miss appa and eomma." Begitu mendengar kalimat yang terucap dari sang adik, Jaebum berhenti ditengah-tengah tangga.

Ia bisa merasakan nafas hangat Yugyeom dilehernya. Ia tau sangat tau mungkin jika seseorang seperti Yugyeom yang notabenenya masih begitu muda pasti membutuhkan kasih sayang ayah dan ibu.

Apalagi usia Yugyeom masih 15 tahun. Wajar jika ia perlu kasih sayang appa dan eomma. Tapi orang tua mereka memang jarang ada dirumah. Mereka selalu keluar negeri untuk sekedar mengurus perusahaan atau bertemu dengan partner bisnis yang baru.

Hal itulah yang membuat Jaebum begitu memanjakan Yugyeom. Membiarkan Yugyeom melakukan apapun yang ia mau. Asal Yugyeom tidak bersedih.

"I know. I miss them too." Jaebum pun kembali melanjutkan langkah kakinya kearah meja makan yang bisa dibilang sangat besar. Tapi sayang hanya dua kursi yang sepertinya terisi, sedangkan yang lainnya kosong.

Meja makan besar itu bisa menampung setidaknya 15 orang. Dan meja makan itu hanya akan ramai jika pergantian tahun tiba. Dimana keluarga Jaebum dan Yugyeom akan bersatu untuk merayakan tahun baru.

Jaebum berjongkok sedikit membiarkan Yugyeom turun dengan hati-hati.

Sedangkan Yugyeom berbisik terima kasih sambil mencium pipi Jaebum sekilas sebelum duduk dikursinya. Meraka membiarkan Bibi Han selaku ketua maid mulai menaruh nasi dan lauk dipiring mereka masing-masing.

Jika dulu mansion ini dipenuhi oleh maid, sekarang tidak lagi. Hanya ada Bibi Han dan kurang lebih 10 maid saja yang dipekerjakan. Itu karena Yugyeom sedikit risih melihat begitu banyak orang berkeliaran dirumah sang appa.

Bagi Wang Jackson permintaan Yugyeom adalah perintah mutlak untuknya. Apapun permintaannya, Jackson akan selalu menurutinya. Bahkan jika hal itu mustahil sekalipun.

Apalagi hanya soal mengurangi maid. Wang Jackson sebagai appa tidak akan segan-segan untuk melakukannya. Bahkan diusianya yang belum legal. Yugyeom sudah memiliki dua mobil sport satu lemusin. Bukankah ia begitu beruntung memiliki appa sekaya dan sebaik hati Wang Jackson.

Yugyeom terus memperhatikan Jaebum bahkan setelah Jaebum selesai memimpin do'a. Ia tidak menyentuh makanannya sama sekali. Bahkan tidak menyentuh sendok miliknya.

Jaebum pun menatap Yugyeom, seolah bertanya 'apa ada yang salah'. Yugyeom hanya menggeleng pelan. Bukannya mulai makan, justru Yugyeom bangun dari duduknya dan berjalan kekursi Jaebum.

Jaebum sedikit terkejut begitu Yugyeom duduk dipangkuannya. Tanpa malu jika beberapa maid masih berada disamping meja makan.

"Aku mau hyung suapin." Jaebum menghela nafas lelah. Awalnya ia ingin menasehati adiknya ini. Tapi begitu melihat tatapan sang adik yang memelas, membuat Jaebum kalah telak.

Akhirnya ia pun membiarkan Yugyeom bermanja-manja dipangkuannya sambil terus menyuapinya.

Yugyeom terlihat begitu senang. Ia bahkan harus menyembunyikan senyum kemenangannya didada bidang sang kakak.

Jaebum yang awalnya cemberut kini terkekeh melihat tingkah menggemaskan Yugyeom yang berusaha bersembunyi didadanya.

Ia pun terus menyuapkan sesendok makanan kemulut mungil Yugyeom dan sesekali kemulutnya. Tidak mempedulikan tatapan maid disekitarnya.

GOT7ftEXO

Yugyeom terlihat begitu serius membaca sebuah halaman web yang ada dilaptopnya. Halaman web yang begitu unik menurut Yugyeom.

Dihalaman web itu berisikan hubungan tentang _sugar daddy_ dan _sugar baby._ Bahkan karena terlalu penasaran Yugyeom mendaftarkan dirinya sebagai sugar baby. Awalnya hanya iseng. Tapi sejak tiga hari yang lalu ia mulai ketagihan. Karena ia menemukan seorang sugar daddy yang bernama Kris.

Melihat dari profil Kris, Yugyeom tertarik untuk menjalin hubungan dengannya. Dan dari percakapan mereka Yugyeom mulai tau jika Kris adalah pemilik salah satu perusahaan teknologi terbesar di Cina dan Korea. Wu Corporation.

Hal itu semakin membuat Yugyeom tertarik dengan sosok Kris. Akhirnya Yugyeom memutuskan untuk mengadakan pertemuan dengan sosok Kris itu.

Merekapun berjanji untuk bertemu di sebuah cafe tidak jauh dari sekolah Yugyeom.

Yugyeom masih begitu asyik berchatingan dengan Kris, hingga ia mendengar pintu kamarnya terbuka. Segera Yugyeom menclose halaman web tersebut dan menoleh kearah pintu.

Menampakkan Jaebum yang berdiri sambil membawa segelas susu ditangannya.

"Yugyeom-a kau seharusnya bersiap-siap untuk tidur ?" Jaebum berjalan mendekati tempat tidur sang adik.

"Aku sedang menunggu hyung." Setelah menutup laptop dan duduk sambil memeluk boneka panda besar. Yugyeom mulai melancarkan aksi manjanya pada Jaebum.

Jaebum hanya terkekeh sebelum mengulurkan susu coklat buatannya kepada Yugyeom. Kebiasaan Yugyeom sebelum tidur adalah meminum susu coklat.

Yugyeom menerimanya dengan senang hati dan mulai meminumnya dengan dua tangan yang memegang gelas. Persis seperti anak kecil menurut Jaebum.

Otomatis Jaebum mengelus surai abu-abu Yugyeom. Sambil menampilkan senyum tulus.

Yugyeom kembali mengulurkan gelas kosong itu kepada Jaebum. Jaebum menerimanya dan akan beranjak keluar sebelum suara Yugyeom mengintrupsi gerakannya.

"Bisakah hyung tidur dengan ku ?" Jaebum menoleh kearah Yugyeom yang berusaha menyembunyikan wajahnya dibelakang boneka panda besar yang ia peluk.

Jaebum kembali tersenyum gemas melihat tingkah sang adik.

"Tunggu sebentar. Hyung akan kedapur menaruh gelas ini dulu." Yugyeom mengangguk lucu.

Jaebum pun pergi sebentar tanpa menutup pintu. Karena sebentar lagi ia akan kembali.

GOT7ftEXO

Yugyeom menyandarkan kepalanya didada bidang Jaebum begitu Jaebum sudah tidur disampingnya.

Jaebum mulai mengelus surai Yugyeom. Sambil terus menyanyikan lagu agar Yugyeom segera tidur.

Perlahan mata Yugyeom mulai mengantuk dan mulai tertutup. Dengan mendengarkan suara detak jantung Jaebum yang teratur serta nyanyian halus yang dilantunkan Jaebum. Membuat Yugyeom benar-benar pergi ke alam mimpi.

Hanya beberapa menit sebelum Jaebum menyusul Yugyeom kealam mimpi. Tidur sambil memeluk Yugyeom protectif.

GOT7ftEXO

Sebagian orang mungkin tidak tau bagaimana sifat Yugyeom sebenarnya. Yugyeom memang anak yang baik hati. Dia tidak pernah berperilaku jahat atau semacamnya. Tapi ada satu sifat yang tidak seharusnya dimiliki oleh orang seperti Yugyeom yang dianggap begitu polos dan murni.

Sifat serakah. Bisa dibilang mustahil Yugyeom memiliki sifat seperti itu. Tapi itu adalah faktanya. Yugyeom begitu serakah dengan semua kasih sayang yang diberikan oleh orang-orang disekitarnya. Ia selalu meminta lebih. Bahkan tidak jarang ia mencari perhatian orang lain.

Tidak hanya Wang Jaebum sang hyung, Wang Jackson sang appa, atau Wang Youngjae sang eomma yang begitu menyayanginya. Seluruh guru bahkan kakak kelas banyak yang mengenalnya dan entah karena alasan apa juga menyayanginya.

Seolah mereka terhipnotis dengan pesona Yugyeom yang menggemaskan seperti anak kecil.

Contohnya seperti pagi ini. Yugyeom mendapatkan tugas untuk mengembalikan beberapa buku ke perpustakaan. Sebenarnya Yugyeom sudah merengek kepada Taekwoon saem agar siswa lain saja yang mengembalikan.

Tapi Taekwoon saem tetap sersikeras jika ini waktunya Yugyeom bukan teman-temannya. Mengingat sudah berkali-kali Yugyeom lolos dari tugasnya membuat Taekwoon saem tidak enak dengan siswa lainnya. Pasalnya Taekwoon saem selalu membebaskan Yugyeom dari tugas seperti ini. Hanya karena ia kasihan dan terlalu luluh terhadap aegyo milik Yugyeom.

Mekipun sebenarnya siswa-siswa lain tidak keberatan jika mereka harus menggantikan tugas Yugyeom. Tapi Taekwoon saem tetap pada keputusannya.

Akhirnya Yugyeom pun berjalan sambil mengerucutkan bibirnya. Membuat siapapun yang melihatnya menjadi iba. Bahkan mulai mengundang tatapan lapar beberapa seme yang melihat.

BRUUK.

Karena terlalu cepat berjalan dan sedang kesal. Yugyeom tidak melihat kedepan sehingga ketika ia akan berbelok ia menabrak seseorang. Membuat buku-buka yang ia pegang terjatuh, tidak terkecuali dirinya.

Tapi anehnya ia tidak merasakan sakit. Seharusnya ia merasakan kerasnya lantai tapi yang ada ia tidak merasakan apa-apa.

"Open your eyes baby." Yugyeom perlahan membuka matanya begitu telinganya mendengar suara yang begitu familiar.

"Hyung." Yugyeom menatap namja yang berada dibawahnya. Namja yang menjadi tempat mendarat saat ia hampir jatuh kelantai.

"Hmm." Namja yang ditatap hanya bergumam dan tersenyum. Menampakkan gigi-giginya yang sempurna.

"Aww. Kenapa kau memukulku baby." Yugyeom bangun setelah memukul dada namja yang menolongnya.

Park Chanyeol namja yang tadi menabrak sekaligus yang menolong Yugyeom dan yang sudah dipukul oleh Yugyeom mengernyitkan alisnya tidak mengerti. Kenapa tiba-tiba Yugyeom memukul dadanya. Padahal sudah sangat jelas jika ia yang menolong Yugyeom. Seharusnya Yugyeom mengucapkan terima kasih bukan malah memukulnya.

"Salah hyung sendiri. Kenapa menabrak ku ? Lihat buku-bukunya jadi berhamburan kan ?"

"Eeh ?" Chanyeol terlihat bengong untuk sementara sebelum akhirnya mengerti maksud dari Yugyeom.

"Mian hyung tidak sengaja." Meskipun Chanyeol tidak bersalah, begitu melihat Yugyeom yang kesal sambil bersilang dada serta mengerucutkan bibir lucu. Chanyeol mengerti jika yugyeom sedang tidak mood.

"Ya sudah hyung bantu deh." Karena tetap tidak mendapatkan respon. Chanyeol berinisiatif untuk memunguti buku-buku yang berserakan dilantai. Sedangkan Yugyeom tetap dalam mode pura-pura kesalnya.

Sejujurnya dalam hati, Yugyeom begitu gembira ia tidak perlu memunguti buku-buku sialan itu.

"Selesai. Mau ditaruh dimana buku-buku ini baby ?" Yugyeom menoleh kearah Chanyeol yang membawa buku-buku itu.

"Perpustakaan." Yugyeom menjawab singkat masih sambil cemberut.

"Arra. Biar hyung yang kembalikan. Dan kau berhenti cemberut. Hyung tidak ingin kau dalam bahaya lagi." Yugyeom memperhatikan sekitarnya begitu ia melihat Chanyeol memberikan death glare mengerikannya disekitarnya.

Yugyeom begidik ngeri sebelum ia mengalungkan tangannya dilengan kekar Chanyeol. Yugyeom baru menyadari jika sedari tadi banyak tatapan lapar terarah kepadanya.

Sepertinya ia terlalu larut dalam mode kesalnya sehingga tidak memperhatikan sekelilingnya. Karena tidak ingin mengalami insiden sama seperti dulu. Ia mencoba bersembunyi dibelakang tubuh tinggi Chanyeol.

"Kajja kita pergi." Yugyeom mengangguk dan mengikuti Chanyeol yang berjalan kearah perpustakaan.

GOT7ftEXO

"Gomawo hyung." Yugyeom tersenyum, menunjukkan eyesmilenya yang selalu mampu membuat siapapun yang melihatnya pasti jatuh dalam pesonanya. Tidak terkecuali Chanyeol. Padahal ia sering melihat eyesmile itu. Chanyeol tersenyum tulus sambil mengelus pipi putih Yugyeom.

"Sama-sama baby." Yugyeom terlihat merona manis setiap kali Chanyeol memanggilnya 'baby'. Padahal mereka berdua sebenarnya bukan sepasang kekasih. Mereka berdua hanya sebatas sunbae dan hoobae tidak lebih.

Park Chanyeol seorang ketua basket dan juga ketua club fotografer sekolah hanya menganggap Yugyeom adik tidak lebih. Yugyeom pun sama. Menganggap Chanyeol sama seperti Jaebum. Hanya seorang hyung.

Jika kalian bertanya kenapa Chanyeol memanggil Yugyeom 'baby' padahal mereka tidak berpacaran ? Simple aja. Yugyeom selalu bertingkah begitu menggemaskan dan selalu bersikap layaknya anak kecil. Wajar jika Chanyeol memanggilnya 'baby'.

"Oh ya baby. Kita ke kantin yuk. Jinyoung hyung mengirim pesan jika dia menunggu kita di kantin." Chanyeol memasukkan ponselnya setelah sebelumnya membaca pesan yang dikirim oleh Jinyoung hyungnya.

"Jinja ? Kajja hyung." Chanyeol terkekeh melihat Yugyeom yang menarik tangannya. Mengajaknya kekantin. Dimana seseorang bernama Park Jinyoung sedang menunggu mereka untuk makan siang bersama.

Park Chanyeol pun menggenggam tangan kecil Yugyeom dan menyamakan langkahnya dengan langkah Yugyeom.

"Slow down baby. Atau kau akan jatuh." Yugyeom pun memelankan langkahnya dan semakin mendekatkan tubuhnya dengan tubuh tinggi Chanyeol.

Chanyeol tersenyum sebelum tatapannya menjadi sedikit mengerikan. Ia tidak lagi menggenggam tangan Yugyeom. Justru ia melingkarkan lengannya dipinggang Yugyeom. Mencoba melindungi Yugyeom dari tatapan lapar seme yang berada dikantin sekolah.

Sambil terus mengirim death glare mengerikannya ia berjalan menuntun Yugyeom kearah meja dimana Jinyoung sedang menunggu mereka.

Tapi Yugyeom tidak terlalu peduli. Ia sudah terbiasa dengan hal seperti ini. Asal seme-seme itu tidak melakukan sesuatu yang menurutnya berbahaya, ia tidak akan takut atau merasa risih.

Setelah melihat sosok Jinyoung, Yugyeom melambai dan semakin menarik Chanyeol agar berjalan lebih cepat.

Setelah sampai dimeja. Yugyeom membiarkan Chanyeol untuk terlebih dahulu duduk. Sebelum akhirnya ia duduk, duduk dipangkuan Chanyeol lebih tepatnya.

Tetapi sepertinya Chanyeol tidak keberatan. Justru Chanyeol melingkarkan lengannya dipinggang Yugyeom. Menjaga Yugyeom agar tidak jatuh. Sedangkan Yugyeom mengalungkan lengannya dileher Chanyeol.

Seluruh penghuni sekolah seolah tidak keberatan juga. Itu sudah menjadi kebiasaan Yugyeom untuk bermanja-manja dipangkuan Chanyeol saat mereka dikantin.

Jinyoung hanya tersenyum sebelum kemudian membuka bekal makanan yang ia bawa dari rumah.

"Hyung bawa apa ?" Yugyeom menatap sekilas kotak makan yang dibuka Jinyoung. Dan memiringkan kepalanya, membuat para seme yang sedari tadi terus memperhatikannya menggeram pelan. Yugyeom begitu imut hingga membuat mereka berfantasi liar hanya karena memiringkan kepala saja.

"Sepertinya masakan Itally baby." Yang ditanya Jinyoung, yang menjawab Chanyeol. Tapi Jinyoung tidak marah. Justru ia tersenyum mengangguk. Karena ia tidak mungkin marah karena Park Chanyeol adalah adiknya. Mereka berdua hanya berbeda beberapa bulan saja.

"It's for you sweetheart." Yugyeom terlihat berbinar melihat makanan yang ia sukai berada didepannya. Bola-bola daging dengan spagetti.

"Suapi aku ne hyung ?" Jinyoung dengan senang hati menuruti permintaan Yugyeom.

Tidak peduli dimana mereka berada Jinyoung akan selalu berusaha menuruti permintaan Yugyeom.

GOT7ftEXO

Disinilah Yugyeom sekarang. Rainbow cafe. Tempat ia mengadakan janji dengan sugar daddynya. Seharusnya ia sudah berada dirumah sekarang. Tapi ia membohongi Jaebum jika ia harus mengerjakan tugas terlebih dahulu.

Awalnya Jaebum tidak percaya, tapi mengingat Yugyeom tidak pernah membohonginya sebelumnya. Akhirnya Jaebum percaya.

Dan sepertinya dewi fortuna sedang berpihak padanya. Ia tidak perlu takut ketahuan dan berbohong pada Jinyoung atau Chanyeol. Karena Chanyeol sedang latihan basket, sedangkan Jinyoung sedang ada rapat di club jurnalistiknya.

Jadilah Yugyeom disini. Menunggu sang sugar daddy datang.

Yugyeom terus mengemut sedotan yang menghubungkan bibir mungilnya dengan segelas milshake coklat yang tadi ia pesan. Mata cantiknya mengarah kearah pintu, mengamati setiap orang yang datang atau pergi.

Hingga akhirnya setelah menunggu selama 10 menit. Seseorang yang ia tunggu datang. Sugar daddynya.

Seorang pria berusia sekitar 37 tahun. Tetapi sepertinya wajah pria itu tidak setua itu. Pria itu terlihat masih sangat tampan malah dan muda. Memakai setelan hitam rapi berjas. Seperti orang kantoran. Jelas ia kan pemilik Wu Corporation.

Pria itu berjalan mendekati meja Yugyeom. Yugyeom terus mengamati pria itu. Kontur wajahnya begitu tegas dan terkesan dingin.

Hingga akhirnya pria itu berada tepat dihadapannya.

"Wang Yugyeom, right ?" Yugyeom sedikit terkejut mendengar suara tegas pria itu.

"N-ne. Kris, right ?" Pria itu tersenyum tipis sebelum akhirnya duduk didepan Yugyeom.

Yugyeom yang merasa tidak sopan terus mengamati pria didepannya pun perlahan menunduk. Ia malu, tentu saja.

"You're so beautiful." Yugyeom mendongak begitu pria itu berbicara. Merona begitu saja. Ia memang tidak bisa mengontrol rona dipipinya begitu ada yang memuji atau memanggilnya dengan sebutan yang khas.

"Okay. Kita to the point aja." Yugyeom sejujurnya tau, jika Kris bukan orang yang suka basa-basi.

"Kau akan menjadi sugar baby-ku. It's mean. I can do what I want. Kecuali sex, right ?"

Yugyeom mengangguk. Kemarin malam saat mereka bercakap-cakap dihalaman web, mereka berdua sudah menyepakati beberapa hal sebelum perjanjian dimulai.

Kris memiliki hak untuk mengklaim Yugyeom miliknya. Kris berhak mencium, memeluk, atau sebagainya kecuali melakukan sex dengan Yugyeom.

Dan Yugyeom berhak mendapatkan uang saku setiap minggunya dari Kris. Dan Yugyeom berhak meminta apapun kepada Kris.

Seperti relationship with benefit.

Sebenernya alasan apa yang membuat Kris membutuhkan sugar baby ? Simple saja, Kris adalah gay. Dan ia mempunyai masalah psikologisnya. Seperti seorang pedofil, yang menyukai anak kecil. Seperti itulah Kris. Sedikit memiliki gangguan jiwa dan mental. Tapi bukan berarti ia sadis atau semacamnya.

Ia hanya butuh seseorang untuk membantunya agar ia dapat mencurahkan rasa sayangnya. Karena selama hidupnya ia tidak memiliki pendamping yang bisa menerima rasa sayangnya. Simple banget kan. Intinya ia butuh seseorang untuk disayang.

"So, I must call you daddy. Right ?"

Kris tersenyum. Meskipun senyum itu sedikit aneh menurut Yugyeom. Mengingat wajah Kris yang cenderung menyeramkan. Tapi jujur Yugyeom tau, jika senyum itu tulus.

"Good boy." Kris mengelus surai abu-abu Yugyeom. Sebelum akhirnya memanggil pelayan dan mulai memesan.

Mereka pun akhirnya mengobrol bersama. Yugyeom yang awalnya sedikit kaku, kini justru terlihat begitu antusias bercerita tentang sekolahnya kepad Kris.

Bercerita seolah Kris memang ayahnya. Mengingat Yugyeom tidak pernah punya kesempatan untuk bercerita seperti ini pada Wang Jackson sang appa.

Dan Kris tidak keberatan mendengar celotehan Yugyeom. Ia justru tersenyum dan mendengarkan dengan baik semua cerita Yugyeom. Mencoba memahami jalan hidup beserta orang-orang terdekat Yugyeom.

 **TBC / END**

.

.

Anyyeong ?

April datang bawa fanfic baru nihh. Disini April ceritanya mau duetin GOT7 sama EXO tapi tetep cast utamanya Yugyeom dong. Diakan bias kesayang April setelah Daddy Yifan.

Hehehe agak aneh ya ceritanya ? Mian deh. Kan April Cuma coba-coba aja. Kalo ada yang review minta dilanjut ya syukur, kalo gak ada ya udah sampe disini deh.

Tapi kalo ada yang mau mengkritik, April terima kok ? Tapi jangan pedes-pedes ya ? Soalnya April gampang ngedrop kalo ada yang bicara kasar, apalagi ama April. So kritiknya pelan dan lembut nee ?

Oke chingu. April tunggu ya review dan saran/kritiknya ?

Bye bye. Sampai jumpa. Hehehehe ….. . ….


End file.
